


A Game We Play

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom!Caleb, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub!Fjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: On days when Fjord needs to relinquish control, Caleb is there to catch him.  Wind him up, tease him mercilessly, but always catch him in the end.





	A Game We Play

Fjord was naked, on his back, and obscenely hard.

 

“What do you want?Tell me,” Caleb demanded as he straddled the man’s thighs.

 

“You, I want you,” the breathy whine filled the room around them.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“I, just, touch me, please!”Fjord was starting to squirm, a deeper blush spreading across his cheeks, already flushed from arousal.

 

“Where?How?Do you want me to be gentle?Rough?I need specifics, Fjord.”Caleb ran a hand down Fjord’s ribs, light fingertips turning to a gentle scratch of nails as if to punctuate his question.He was smiling as Fjord bucked into the air from the sensation.

 

“Please, Caleb, I just want, I don’t know, I just want you.I want you to touch me and kiss me and fuck yourself on me.I want to watch you use me and spend on my chest.I want whatever you give me, Caleb, please just give me something.”

 

Fjord had been being good for what felt like an eternity.He had followed every rule set before him, and even now when all he wanted to do was reach up and pull Caleb down on top of him, kiss him, and finally get some relief, he was keeping his hands palm down at his sides exactly the way Caleb had told him to.

 

Caleb had asked Fjord to prep him and plug him this morning, and Fjord had been enthusiastic to say the least.It had been months since they were staying in one place long enough to play one of their games.And while they both were happy just to be with the other, Fjord needed this.He needed to step back and let Caleb control him.He needed to be _good_ for Caleb.

 

Caleb kept him on edge all day, pushing him up against alley walls and kissing him breathless, one hand tangled in his hair and the other shoved roughly down his pants.Or shifting in his seat in just the way that Fjord could tell he was messing with the plug but the others would think he was just adjusting.Or sitting near Fjord during meals, forcing him to maintain his composure while Caleb rubbed and squeezed the sensitive parts of his inner thigh.

 

And Fjord had done so _good_.He had followed their rules, not touching Caleb or himself all day, staying with Caleb so the man could use him however and whenever he wanted, not drawing too much attention to his raging hard on.Now all he wanted was Caleb to finally let him have some release, to finally be able to touch him, and fuck him, and watch as Caleb came undone.

 

Fjord felt himself brought back to the moment at hand when Caleb leaned over him, pushed their bodies flush together, and began to kiss and bite at Fjord’s neck.He wouldn’t leave marks, as much as Fjord wanted him to, but the sensation of having Caleb skin to skin with him was enough to send sparks throughout Fjord’s body.

 

Caleb hadn’t gotten an answer to his question though, Fjord knew he hadn’t been specific enough.“Caleb, please, can I touch you too?”

 

As Caleb stretched up to whisper in Fjord’s ear their cocks rubbed together.Caleb had been being careful to not give Fjord any relief, and even this light touch was enough for Fjord to throw his head back and groan loudly.

 

Caleb chuckled, then whispered, “I thought you’d never ask,” into Fjord’s ear.Fjord’s hands immediately reached for Caleb, pulling him into a proper kiss.He could feel Caleb smile at his desperation but he couldn’t help it.The feeling of Caleb kissing him, touching him, giving him some sort of relief, was intoxicating.

 

Fjord kept one hand at the back of Caleb’s head and let his other explore further down his back.On days unlike this one, days where they weren’t playing their game, Fjord would have already grabbed onto Caleb’s ass, using it as leverage to get Caleb to start grinding into him.But that wasn’t what today was.He did still make his way down to Caleb’s ass, but instead of gripping hard and leaving bruises, he rested it there, gently squeezing every few seconds as he got more and more worked up.

 

Caleb could feel Fjord’s cock start to leak against his stomach.He felt a rush of power and pride knowing that he was making Fjord feel this good just from some kissing and a show of dominance.He wanted to keep going, see if he could make Fjord spend like this, desperate and eager and under him.

 

But that would be for another time.

 

Caleb sat up, breaking the kiss and sliding his hands down Fjord’s chest as he did.He perched himself so Fjord’s cock was trapped between his own stomach and the weight of Caleb sitting, lightly, on top of him.

 

He grabbed the oil from where he had tossed it earlier and slicked three of his fingers.While he had been throughly prepped by Fjord earlier that day, he wanted to both make sure he was ready for the half-orc’s impressive cock and tease just a little more.

 

Fjord watched as Caleb lifted himself a little and pulled the plug slowly out.Caleb moaned as he inserted two fingers, biting his lip as he fingered himself.

 

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me, Fjord.Gods above and below you have been so good for me today, I’m going to make you feel incredible my love.”

 

Fjord moved his hands to Caleb’s thighs, feeling the heat radiate off of his lover.Caleb let out breathy noises as he added a third finger to himself.Fjord couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but he had watched Caleb prep himself (and felt as Caleb prepped him) enough to know what was going on. 

 

“Can I get myself ready for you, Caleb?Please?I want to be ready for you,” Fjord asked.Caleb nodded, looking down at Fjord while he bounced on his own fingers.

 

Fjord was wrecked.Eyes wide with lust, hair slick from sweat, lips shinny and kiss-bruised.He looked at Caleb as if he was a god himself.

 

“Ja, Fjord.Gods, you look so beautiful.I can’t wait any more I need to feel you inside me.”

 

Fjord reached for the oil and poured a generous amount onto his hand.He pumped his cock twice, three times, before Caleb batted his hand away.

 

Caleb removed his fingers from himself, and the familiar feeling of emptiness washed over him.Fjord held his cock steady as Caleb lined up and sunk down, slowly taking every inch.As much as Caleb wanted to feel Fjord, to fuck himself hard and fast and wreck both of them, he also wanted to keep teasing.

 

Fjord tossed his head back and moaned as Caleb sunk down.

 

“No,” Caleb said quickly, “I want you to watch me.Keep your eyes on me, Fjord.”

 

Fjord forced his eyes open again.Watching Caleb was always one of his favorite things, but the feeling of sinking deeper and deeper into the tight warmth was too much. 

 

He felt electricity in his veins as he took in the sight before him.He had seen it before, and would see it again, but it didn’t make it any less beautiful.Caleb’s face and chest were flushed.His cock was an angry red color from being hard for so long.He had his bottom lip pinched between his teeth.He was a sight of pure lust and want and need.

 

As Caleb bottomed out both men groaned.Caleb took a moment to adjust before starting to fuck himself.He only went slow for a few thrusts before setting a hard and fast pace.Fjord knew he was chasing his release, and neither would last very long after the day they had both had.

 

Fjord dug his fingers into Caleb’s hips as he started to thrust up to meet Caleb.Caleb had closed his eyes and given himself over to the sensations being dragged out of him.

 

“Fjord, fuck, so good, fuck Fjord, yes, like that,” Caleb started to babble.He always got louder when he was close.And Fjord could feel his own orgasm coming.He wanted Caleb to cum first but he wasn’t sure if he could hold out any longer.

 

He gripped Caleb’s hips harder and fucked up into him in earnest.They had been doing this for long enough for Caleb to understand Fjord’s meaning.He wrapped a hand around his own cock and started stroking himself.His rhythm was off but it didn’t matter.He came within moments of having his hand around his cock.

 

Fjord felt the warm liquid splash on his stomach and chest, he heard Caleb moan his name, and he felt the clench around his own cock.Fjord pulled Caleb flush with his hips and came deep inside him, biting on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

 

They stayed like that for a minute, both catching their breath and calming down.Caleb pulled himself up and off of Fjord, whining again at the empty feeling, before standing and grabbing a rag and some water.Fjord watched as his cum trickled down Caleb’s thigh as he walked.It was a sight that would have made his cock twitch in interest again if he had been a younger man.

 

Caleb tossed Fjord the rag and he cleaned himself up while Caleb drank from the water skin.The swapped, and Fjord placed the water near the bed while Caleb threw the rag in the corner.He crawled back into bed and curled up next to Fjord.

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Fjord muttered, kissing Caleb’s forehead.

 

Caleb giggled at the nickname, “I am indeed sleepy, Love, and I intend to sleep right here.”

 

“Good,” Fjord pulled Caleb even closer and yawned, “because I intend to sleep right here.With you.In my arms.For as long as I possibly can.”

 

Caleb kissed him one more time before settling down for the night.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
